Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** **** Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = When the Man-Wolf appears in front of ESU and goes on a rampage, Daily Bugle photographer Lance Bannon is there to take pictures. Spying the situation while conducting an experiment in reductive genetics with Curt Connors, Peter Parker leaves to battle the Man-Wolf as Spider-Man. Man-Wolf manages to escape and flees to Kristie Saunders apartment, where the creature reverts back to John Jameson. The next day, when Bannon brings the pictures to J. Jonah Jameson's office, Jameson throws Bannon out of his office when he realizes what Bannon has taken pictures of. Later Spider-Man drops in on John at Kristie's home and J. Jonah Jameson arrives shortly afterwards. After some harsh words for Spider-Man, they all agree to get John help from Curt Connors to try and find a way to cure him of changing into the Man-Wolf, as well as cure him of the Moon-Stones poisonous effects. With Spider-Man around to fight off the Man-Wolf during points when John transforms int other creature, and also trying to keep the highly emotional J. Jonah Jameson and Kristie Saunders safe from putting themselves in undue danger from trying to get through to John when he's in his Man-Wolf form, Connors eventually comes up with a cure. Using his regenerative genetics device, the procedure succeeds, but not before the Man-Wolf entity fights the cure and John goes through unstable transformations until he is ultimately cured. With John finally free of the curse of the Man-Wolf, Spider-Man leaves the two Jamesons and Kristie Saunders to rejoice, telling Connors that his findings should probably be published in a science fiction book rather than a science journal. | StoryTitle2 = Aunt May's Photo Album! | Writer2_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler2_1 = Marie Severin | Inker2_1 = John Romita | Inker2_2 = Marie Severin | Letterer2_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Editor2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis2 = Pictures from Aunt May's photo album. It features pictures of May Parker in her prime; her wedding photo with Ben Parker; Early childhood photos of Peter Parker; Pictures of Peter's various girlfriends and friends; and special moments like the marriage of Ned Leeds and Betty Brant etc. | StoryTitle3 = The Office! | Writer3_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler3_1 = Rick Parker | Penciler3_2 = Bob Budiansky | Inker3_1 = Rick Parker | Inker3_2 = Al Milgrom | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Tom DeFalco | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | Synopsis3 = A schematic of Peter Parker's office at Empire State University. | StoryTitle4 = Peter's Pals and Gals | Writer4_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler4_1 = Marie Severin | Inker4_1 = Frank Giacoia | Letterer4_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor4_1 = Tom DeFalco | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * | Synopsis4 = A brief story that features a day in the life of the ESU teacher's assistants that work with Peter Parker, and how Peter is the butt of Steve Hopkins latest practical joke. | StoryTitle5 = A Gallery of Spider-Man's Greatest Foes! | Writer5_1 = Marv Wolfman | Writer5_2 = Roger Stern | Penciler5_1 = Keith Pollard | Inker5_1 = Keith Pollard | Letterer5_1 = Jim Novak | Editor5_1 = Tom DeFalco | Appearing5 = Antagonists: * Morbius (Michael Morbius) * Gibbon (Martin Blank) * Jonas Harrow * Hammerhead | Synopsis5 = Profiles on the following Spider-Man villains: Morbius, Gibbon, Jonas Harrow, and Hammerhead. | Notes = Continuity Notes Dark Side of the Moon * Spider-Man recounts how the Man-Wolf disappeared in a flash of light during their last battle. That was in . The Man-Wolf was transported to the Microverse as seen in - . This story also references the Man-Wolf's adventures in Other Realm. That happened in - . This issue incorrectly references . Aunt May's Photo Album * The early photos in Aunt May's photo album are in black and white and depicts everyone in 30's era clothing. These depictions should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * The various events in Peter's life are documented here: ** His graduation from high school, which happened in . ** Peter falling in love with Gwen Stacy. The two started seriously dating circa . ** Peter moving out on his own. This is possibly when he moved in with Harry Osborn in , or when he moved into his first apartment in Chelsea in . ** The marriage of Betty Brant and Ned Leeds. That happened in . ** Aunt May's protesting for the Grey Panthers and her subsequent heart attack happened in . ** Lastly her engagement to Nathan Lubenski, which was first identified in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}